


Not All Snakes Bite

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Intimacy, Trauma, just like spicy not sinful, no powers, no powers au, possible sexual content but nothing full on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the popular town of Miracle, Viperon is a terribly dangerous criminal that has been on the loose far too long. When Ladybug and Chat Noir, France’s most brilliant detectives are called in, things are expected to be quick and easy. What Chat did not expect was to find himself in a peace agreement with the criminal. Viperon has branded himself as not a villain but a misunderstood hero, and after just one interaction, Chat surprisingly finds himself thinking the same thing.





	1. Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIII. Idk what that was
> 
> Anyways! So this was actually inspired by my least favorite thing on earth. It was this joke Viperon villain fic on tumblr that started promising, but was nothing but an over the top parody by the end. I know it’s a joke but I seriously hate it so goddamn much I don’t even have the words to express it lol. So anyways, I was feelings inspired and decided I would do a serious villain Luka/Viperon fic, my style. What is my style you a- Lukadrien. It’s just Lukadrien. •_•
> 
> Anyways, I reall hope you enjoy the first chapter! I’m gonna try to push myself to finish this story instead of just leave it hanging oof.
> 
> Story notes:
> 
> Author Note: We return to Miracle here! But it’s a different Miracle, not like the one in Just a Word. Again-not a real town to my knowledge~

Miracle. It was a pretty big town, pretty popular too. It was rather nice and well kept, and held some well known people too. It was next to Paris as a very popular city for tourists. It used to be more popular for tourists then it is now—before Viperon.

••

-

••

“Another situation, another victim. How many hurt and dead people are we going to allow to turn up at our doorstep before we actually do something about it?” Kagami sighed, placing a stack of paperwork on the desk in front of her. 

“At least no one died this time, but yeah.” Chloe agreed. “You know Mimi, I think it’s time we get serious about catching Viperon.” The blonde began. 

Interest sparked into Kagami’s warm brown eyes, a small smile threatening to form on her lips. “Are you suggesting what I believe you may be suggesting?”

“Does what you believe I’m suggesting have to do with a certain animal themed pair of detectives?” Chloe challenged, slightly twisting her head back.

The smile threatening to form broke into a full grin. “It just might.”

“Ah. You seem to be correct Miss Mimi. Get em on the phone.”

••

-

••

The ladybug spots and cat ears could practically be spotted from a mile away. When those two things were in sight, you automatically knew you were safe. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Best detectives/law enforcement in all of France. The duo were so brilliant, they had to go under personas to hide their identities from any criminals wanting to target them. And that included wearing fancy get up too. 

“It seems like there hasn’t been a murder in awhile.” Ladybug observed verbally as her eyes observed the surroundings of the small shop.

Chat was holding a notepad, which he looked down at as he nodded. “The victim says when the cabinet fell down on them, he disappeared. But the police were there within minutes despite there being no other way that anyone would have witnessed the attack of the shop. To me, it seems like Viperon himself called. The victim says they didn’t have the strength to get to a phone, and would have surly died. He seems more interested in just injuring people these days than killing them.” Chat noted.

“Certainly interesting.” Ladybug agreed as she took a step closer to the fallen cabinet. “He used to murder people far more often than he does now.” She turned to Chloe and Kagami, who were standing near her in the room. “I want a full report on every recorded crime Viperon has ever committed from the very beginning to this very one. I’ve only seen light reports on him because I was never called to get on his case. But now that I am I have a reason to look more into and I say there’s most certainly a pattern, we just have to find it.”

Chat snapped his fingers. “A pattern in his crimes could help us discover a motivation which would be a help to A discovering an identity, and B discovering where he plans on striking next.”

“Right you are my kitty.” Ladybug nodded.

“Knew calling them in would be the right choice.” Kagami nodded to Chloe before turning back to face Ladybug and Chat. “You guys are super quick and strategic thinkers. With your attention on him full time, we’ll get Viperon behind bars in a week.” Kagami stayed confidently.

“We can do that for you, I swear. In a weeks time, everyone will have forgotten his name.”

••

-

••

“Luka...” Juleka’s soft voice began. “You know-“

“Yeah I know.” Luka’s equally soft, but smooth and deep voice interrupted.

“They’ve got Ladybug and Chat Noir on the case now...Th-This is serious, Luka. Y-You just need to hide away and not risk yourself anymore. I can’t afford you going to jail.”

“Eh.” Luka shrugged. “They won’t catch me. You think I haven’t dealt with smart cops before?”

“But they’re the most brilliant in all of France-“

“I stick by my statement. Ladybug, cocky as I’ll get out. Pretty, but she’s too confident in herself and believes she’s always right. Chat Noir, pretty boy. Very, very much so. Gotta say wouldn’t mind him slamming me onto a hard surface with my hands cuffed behind my back.” Luka winked his blue and blind eye. Juleka’s face did not look amused.

“What?” Luka asked defensively. “Not dropping my cocky flirty attitude. It helps hide the internal pain of my past that sticks with me for eternity.” Luka gave a half sigh. “In all seriousness, I promise I won’t get caught. No force on the universe could rip me from you. You’re my little sister, you need me to provide for you.”

“I’m not entirely helpless just because I’m wheelchair bound for life but...you certainly do make it easier....I appreciate the money and things but...why do you have to kill people?”

All expression dropped from Luka’s face. “You know the answer to that, sis. You know the answer to that.”

•

-

•

Adrien was used to working long hours;he did it all the time. It kinda came as a given with a job like this. But his brain couldn’t recall a single case that had taken so much sheer brain power from the both of them. It was three AM on their fourth official day of being assigned to Viperon, and Adrien was tired beyond recognition. 

“Okay, so no murder in a year. The last murder was of Bob Roth, and his teenage son Xavier-Yves Roth was found severally injured. Bob was a producer for music companies. Best in the business. Next to his gored up corpse was a series of printed out reports exposing hundreds of thousands of dollars of fraud and several incidents of stolen properties along with the threatens given to the rightful owners of said property. An investigation was done and everything reported on the papers was found to be true. They say the motive was simply to expose the scumbag. Didn’t give him anything personal, just Viperon having a bit of fun.” Ladybug narrated. 

“Wanted expose a criminal. So Viperon doesn’t have entirely bad bones I guess. Buuut someone should tell him there’s a better way to deal with scumbags than murder.” Chat Noir shrugged.

“Yeah, but most of his other crimes are completely different than that one. Like normally it’s just high levels of theft, destruction of property, and injury of robbery victims. And the places don’t have any connections either.” Kagami bantered while she scrolled through reports on her tablet. 

“Yeah. Like one minute he’s stealing from a well known bakery and the next it’s a rundown book store. He jumps all over the place from generic to expensive and high class to hole in the wall.” Chloe groaned. “And none of the details in the crimes provide any patterns either! It’s like he’s just jumping randomly so law enforcement can’t track a pattern.”

Ladybug raised her eyebrows in interest. “You know there Chlo you could be right. Most famous and well known criminals always commit their crimes with a pattern of activity, but Viperon doesn’t. God, man probably thinks he’s so smart. But I’ve got a hundred other ways to track him. That’s just plan A. And unfortunately for him, I got all the way to Z.”

••

Another two hours passed—it was five AM now. All were incredibly tired. In fact, Kagami and Ladybug had fallen asleep, and Chloe was pretty close herself. Chat Noir let out a yawn as he reached for his phone, which had dinged in fashion of a text notification.

**To:Adrien**

**From:Nathalie**

/‘Hello Adrien. Just messaging you again about possibly meeting up with your father. He just would like to discuss your life with you and see how you’ve been. It’s nine years, Adrien.’/

Chat gave a groan, lazily flinging his phone back onto the table. “Ugh. Nathalie trying to contact me about my damn father again. Why won’t she just give it a rest? I hate him because he’s an abusive scumbag. It’s not that hard to understand.”

“That really sucks.” Chloe relies tiredly. “My mom couldn’t care less about me. She hates me, and has ever since I was a kid.”

“Deadbeat parents.” Chat said with an exhausted laugh.

“Hey, do you maybe want to grab a coffee tomorrow morning or afternoon? And I mean like the whole group. Don’t worry, I’m not trying to hit on you. I am a raging lesbian.”

Chat laughed. “Ah, Yeah. Totally. Remember when we knew each other as kids? Super obvious there.”

Chloe nodded. “Oh yeah. It’s actually kinda cool we got a chance to work together and see each other again. You were like, my only friend.”

“Oh totally ditto.” Chat yawned after he spoke. “I’m gonna head back to the hotel. Me and LB are in separate rooms so it doesn’t matter that I’m leaving without her. Just let her know.” He pushed himself to stand from his seat.

“Want me to walk out with you?”

“Sure.” Chat shrugged. 

The two made their way from the room and through the back hall, making it to and through the back exit/entrance. They were now walking outside.

“How far would you like me to walk with you?” 

“Oh, just till the end of the sidewalk down there. Don’t wanna take up your time.”

This prompted a laugh from Chloe. “Take up my time? It’s four in the morning. We’re literally not doing anything.” 

“Well you could be getting home and sleeping.” Chat countered as the two continued to walk.

“Whatever. Honestly Chat you’ve been the same way since-“ She abruptly cut off. 

“You okay Chl-“

“Shhhh.”

The two froze in movement for a good ten seconds before Chloe swiftly pulled out a gun from her belt. “We’re not alone. I thought I saw something, thought I heard something.”

Chat repeated the action of pulling out a gun. Neither of the two flinched when a gunshot was heard nearby.

“It went into the sidewalk.” Chloe observed. “It’s like a fun little communication game.” The two blondes walked closer to the end of the sidewalk, but stopped halfway when a figure was suddenly standing at the end of it. 

“I don’t know about Chloe here, but I love games.” Chat commented. “We can continue playing blindly if you’d like, or we could discover the rules.”

It was dark on the street, and the figure could only be seen as a silhouette from the distance. But it could be observed the gun they were holding was put onto the back of a belt, and they moved their hands to hold them up next to their hands. Slowly, they began progressing towards the two cops.

They did not put down their guns, but did not act. Only watched at the figure drew nearer, and the details on them became clearer.

“Hm. I see the sketch artist got a few things off, Viperon.” Chat commented casually. 

Viperon let out a breathy sigh. “I’d appreciate if you could put down the guns. I’d feel a little safer in this situation if you did.”

“You? Feel unsafe?” Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“I was just taking a stroll along the street here, maybe rob a store or two and I heard you guys. So I stopped and listened, but then I fell against the wall by accident. Chloe here heard me, and then this whole thing began. Now if I could just be on my way-“

“So I’m not quite sure if you’re aware of this, but you’re a wanted criminal, Bud.” Chloe commented.

“Oh, I’m aware of it. Got quite a name around here. You guys think I’m a villain, I see that. But I’m really just a misunderstood hero. Now let me go tonight, and no one gets hurt. In fact I won’t even rob anyone tonight.”

“And if we don’t?” Chat inquired.

“Oh then I’m gonna have to beat you up so I can get away my way. And that would be a shame, Chat Noir because you have such a pretty face.” Viperon gave a wink, his golden snake-eye eye contacts suddenly glowing brighter than they were previously.

Chat wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that one. Was he flattered? Yes...? Why? He didn’t know.

After a short silence and a burning side glare from Chloe, Chat cleared his throat. “So, I see you’re that guy. Playful, I like it. You’re like me pal.”

“Oh, but I wasn’t kidding. I know a lot about both you and that partner of yours. You’re on my case you’re learning a lot about me so it’s only fair I return the favor. Smart, handsome, brilliant detective you are. Got quite the fan club. Did you know there’s a whole blog site devoted to you?”

Chat took a deep breath. He was frustrated, but a cocky smile remained on his face. “Yes, yes I was aware of that. What, you part of it?”

The criminal gave a husky chuckle in return. “Good one, Kitty. Now as fun as this has been for me, I’m still a bit nervous from the guns Bering pointed at my face, so I’m going to leave.” Viperon took a step backwards.

“You do get that this isn’t a game, right? You’re in front of us, and we are going to try to catch you unless you turn yourself in right now. Fight us if you want but-“ Chloe began before being cut off.

“Starting an unprovoked fight? What did I ever do to you?” Viperon only tilted his head ever so slightly, his naturally narrow eyes wide with innocence. 

“Um, murder people and rob countless innocent people?” Chloe replied with her eyebrow raised once again.

“But I’m not doing anything tonight so, I’m gonna leave.” Viperon stepped forward, closer to Chat. “As I’ve told myself before, I certainly don’t mind having you on my case. I look forward to running into you again, Kitty. Oh and, if you ever need some help dealing with that scumbag, I’ll be here.”

Before either of the two blondes could process, Viperon was gone. 

Chat made a face, his brain still trying to fully process what had been said to him when realization struck. “Oh shit. He was eavesdropping on us wasn’t he.”

••

-

••

“Afternoon coffee, what could be better?” Kagami yawned.

“Sleep.” Chloe replied with a tired husk in her generally high voice.

“Eh. Well aren’t LB and CN still sleeping?”

“I dunno. But Chat probably had a hard time sleeping last night.” Chloe commented mindlessly.

“Why do you say that?” Kagami inquired.

Chloe’s eyes widened slightly in realization of what she had said. “Oh, yeah. I didn’t tell you about last night while you and LB were out cold.”

“Enlighten me.” Kagami said with a yawn.

“We ran into Viperon when I walking Chat down the street to go back to his hotel. Let’s just say he flirted with Chat multiple times and then said something that implied he had been listening in on our conversation from the building.”

“Holy shit.” Kagami replied. “It should not have been so easy for him to sneak into a police station.”

“Maybe he didn’t.” Chloe suggested. “Maybe he planted a little robot or something.”

“Alright, then I want the whole place searched. No more discussion about anything classified until it’s done and a big is either found or disproven. I’m messaging the station now.”

••

-

••

“Or maybe he did just sneak in.” Kagami sighed, tiredly sitting against a wall. “We had this place turned upside fucking down including scanners and literally not a single camera or bug of any sort.”

“Well then we need to make sure it’s not so easy to get in. You said you two were discussing your lives, right? With quick research he could figure out who you are, Chat.” Ladybug scolded. 

“I know I shouldn’t have been talking personal in the work place anyways. But it was like four in the morning! I didn’t think anyone would be listening!” Chat explained. 

“You’d think as a brilliant detective you’d always have your guard up.” Ladybug said with an eye-roll.

“Well I’m also a human too. Quite frankly, I’m unsure that you are.” Chat shot.

“You two, stop fighting.” A short girl with spiky black hair scolded. “God, you’re just like me and Kim when we were kids.”

“Alix, you’re not even close to mature so don’t act like you are.” Chat said with an eye roll. 

“Well at least I keep it out of the work place.” Alix slapped a stack of papers down on the table. “More background on Viperon that we’ve found and printed for simplicity. Me and Kim we’re talking about going under cover today. Chaka street. It’s full of rich shops, and he hasn’t been there yet.”

“He doesn’t seem to care about the value of the shop. He seems real on about getting at scumbags.” Chat noted. “He said it himself. He considers himself a misunderstood hero. If I were you, I think we should do research and background checks on all the shops and people robbed. If we can find a pattern with possible controversies behind them, we could discover where he’s going next.”

“Good job blondie!” Kim gave Chat a hard congratulatory slap on the back. “That would make a lot of sense! Max get a background check on that started stat.”

Kim’s slap accidentally pushed Chat forward, and caused him to cough. “Jesus Ch-Christ Kim. You’re strong as hell.”

“I gotta be Don’t I? I don’t just stick here like Max and Sabrina I’m on the case constantly.”

Sabrina came into the room. “Speaking of which hostage situation on Chaka street. And no, it’s not Viperon from what we can see. Random unheard of gang.”

“No time to waste gang.” Ladybug decided. 

••

-

••

A group of police cars along with a group of armed cops stood outside the shop. 

“Lee’s reporting the robbers want ten thousand dollars, or they’ll kill five random people inside.” Kagami announced. “I say we send Chat, Chloe, and Kim inside the front and Alix and Kenna around the back to attempt to release the hostages.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll stay out here and strategize.” Ladybug decided.

The three that had been called to go inside the front did so, a gun in the hand of each. 

“Alright buckos, We’re gonna say this again. Drop the weapons and let the people go yada yada yada.” Chat said with a head tilt.

“Ah, Chat Noir. Don’t you have that snake boy to hunt down?” A woman criminal with a deep voice inquired huskily.

“I get to have fun with other cases too.” He shrugged. 

“Sorry to break it to ya but you’re not getting that ten k.” Chloe announced. “We will shoot if you don’t drop the guns.”

Suddenly, a gunshot went off, but it wasn’t from any of the people in view.

“Alright, you got people in the back?” Chat asked. But as soon as he spoke the words, he noticed the shocked expression on every single one of the criminal’s faces.

“Um. Nope.” The deep voiced woman replied. She aimed her gun at Chat, about to press down the trigger, until her body fell to the floor with the sound of two gunshots accompanying it.

“Still no one in sight. LB and Kenna would come straight in. It appears we’ve got someone that likes to play games.” Kim noted. 

Suddenly, Chloe and Chat both gasped.

“Gunshot communication and...” he shot a glance at Chloe, which she caught.

“It’s Viperon.”

As soon as she spoke the words, a sound of clapping began. Slowly, Viperon himself walked out into the open. He shot each of the other criminals once. The seven hostages in the store scattered out the side door. 

“Why?” Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Why help?”

“Well, I was gonna rob this place but it appears someone got here first. Ten thousand? Really? God damn. Ever heard of starting small? But the owners and employees have been through enough today so I guess I’ll just leave them alone and be on my way-“

“Whoa, slow down there bud. You’re not going anywhere.” Kim interrupted. “You clearly know we’ve been extra on your case lately considering you decided you’d eavesdrop on our station.”

“Shoot me if you must but I’m not here to cause you any harm.” Viperon slipped the gun back onto his belt, and held up his hands next to his head. “I even saved kitty cat over there so if anything you should be thanking me. You owe me one.”

“Technically you owe us one considering we didn’t shoot you last time we ran into each other.” Chloe reminded. 

“I’m gonna say this again, please put down the guns. I’m not threatening you, I even put mine down. Makes me feel a bit uneasy you know.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. When she lowered her gun down, the other two cops followed.

“I could offer for you to turn yourself in again and this goes easy.” Chat commented. “I mean it’s not like you’d mind me handling you anyways, I think you’d be into it based on what you’ve told me.”

Kim let out a short cackle. “Ooo. Chat I knew this would be the perfect villain for you.”

“There it is again. That word. Villain. It’s kinda sad, really. Is that really what you view me as?”

“Yes.” Ladybug’s voice spoke from behind him. 

Viperon turned his head to see Ladybug and a blonde female with a ponytail pointing a gun at him.

“It wasn’t him LB, he actually took them all out.” Chat explained. “But of course it’s not like we can just let him go.”

Viperon gave a sigh, turning to face Ladybug and Kenna. “Wow. Wow. Woooowwww. I’m hurt. Seriously, you seem like a nice enough bug. Got any people bothering you? I’d be glad to take em out.”

“God you’re like the evil version of Chat.” Ladybug scoffed.

“Not evil.” Viperon reminded. He dealt Ladybug a swift kick in the stomach, sending her flying against the wall. “Just misunderstood. But that’s what you wanted, right? For me to hurt you without a purpose? Well there you fucking go.” 

Kenna shot at Viperon, but he dodged the bullet. Hardly a second later, he was gone.

Kenna picked up her walki talki. “Kagami, back entrance send the force after Viperon.”

While all other cops in the room rushed over to Ladybug, Chat Noir stayed still, too occupied with his thoughts to think about movement. 

•

-

•

“We haven’t seen or heard word of Viperon since he showed at that accessory shop last week. But we’ve got those background checks on every crime Viperon has ever committed.” Ladybug began.

“And misunderstood hero as a label for himself is something I understand I suppose.” Kagami added. “Every single robbery or murder ever committed was of a person or shop with an owner that had taken place in controversies. Belle’s Tea. Shower owner, Yenore. Yenore has been been involved in multiple physical assault of children situations. None of these allegations had enough evidence to be proven. One allegation came out that she did more than beat one child came out. Next day she was robberies and severely beaten by Viperon. And that’s just one example.”

“This guy seems to be convinced he’s the good guy.” Ladybug commented. “But we deal with the criminals, not him.”

“Well anyone he hurt was either never officially convicted of their crimes, or were past the punishment.” Kim added. “I guess he thought we weren’t doing our jobs well enough.”

“If they weren’t convicted it was for a reason. No evidence, no time. Now this guy, plenty of evidence of his crimes. He belongs behind bars.” Ladybug replied in a slightly agitated tone. 

“Whoa there fire bug, I never said that. Just maybe trying to explain his thought process a little bit.” 

“What is this Criminal Minds? We’ve got enough into his head to find his pattern. Now we just have to do some research to find his next targets.” 

“Well with all due respect M’Lady, I agree with Kim. It could really help us. What if we don’t have the whole picture?” Chat spoke up. “We could be missing something key. What if it’s not what it appears to be on the surface?”

Ladybug let out a groan. “Can we please just treat this at the surface? I deal with cases in a few days or a week, then I move on to the next one.”

“But this guy has been on the loose for years it seems to be a bit different-“ Kim began before being cut off.

“That’s because I wasn’t here before.”

•

-

•

“God, what was up LB’s ass today?” Kim wandered aloud before taking a sip of a root beer can.

Kim, Chloe, and Adrien were currently sitting outside a coffee shop. 

“Yeah. Is she always like that?” Chloe added, taking a bite of a pastry.

“Normally, no actually. I mean she’s always stern while on the job but normally she isn’t so ‘we can only do this cause I’m here’ and shit.” Chat sighed. 

“I hope everything’s okay then. It’s better to be stable emotionally when on these type of cases than not.” Chloe replied. 

“Maybe you should check on her. Ask her if everything is alright.” Kim suggested.

“Ha. You try it. That girl is like a damn rock. Scratch that, more like a boulder. I wish she would let people in but she doesn’t, and...I guess I can’t help that.” Chat sighed, looking down to the side.

“But you care about her, right? And she cares about you. She should understand why you’re asking.” Chloe explained. 

“Eh.” Chat shrugged. 

“You can’t just let her keep being a dick because she’s good at her job.” Chloe sighed. 

“Well then you correct her on it! It’s not my job.”

“Whatever, I guess. Anyways I’m tired and I’ve a show to catch in an hour so I want to head home.” Chloe pushed herself to stand.

“Come on just wait a few minutes for us at least Chlo.” Kim commented. “We’re almost done.”

“We could just take drinks with.” Chat stood up as well. 

Kim stood up after Chat. “Whatever. Let’s head home.”

•

-

•

The ‘crack’ of the criminal’s bone could be heard as Kim grabbed him by the elbow and flipped him, slamming the man against the nearby brick wall.

“Jesus, Kim I think you killed him.” Chloe laughed breathlessly. Her shoulder ached from the gunshot wound in it, but she tried not to let it bother her too much. 

“Our lives as cops can just never stop being insane.” Kim laughed, wiping blood off his face with the back of his hand. “Alright Chat you got hurt pretty bad so let’s get-“ Kim stopped mid sentence. “Um, Chloe? Where’s Chat?”

“I thought he had sat down on the side of the wall near you....he’s not there?”

“No. Fuck.”

•

-

•

Chat’s eyes slowly opened. Of course he couldn’t have a peaceful walk on the street. His life as a cop could just never stop. He had enough big crimes to deal with, he did not have time to deal with random scumbags that wanted to waste his time. Wait. He didn’t hear the voices of anyone familiar to him. And he certainly wasn’t inside a hospital or any sort. Where the fuck was he?

Chat’s eyes scanned the area, and stopped abruptly when he came across his answer.

“Viperon.” Chat let out calmly. 

“Chat Noir.” Viperon replied. “What, you not gonna thank me for bandaging you up? That guy got you pretty bad.”

“You could have just left me there. My friends would have brought me to a hospital or something. What’s your point of bringing me to some obscure area after snatching me away from my cop friends? What you gonna kill me or something since I’m being to payed to put you in jail?”

“Oh, no of course not. It’s pretty simple.” Viperon began calmly. 

“You gonna torture me?”

“Not unless you consider my voice hard to listen to. Which I personally think it’s quite the charmer.” Viperon gave a smooth wink. “I want to talk to you.”

Chat attempted to shake off the redness the statement and action turned him. He wasn’t sure why. Well Viperon was an attractive male, he wouldn’t deny it. It would just make things more difficult than they needed to be. 

“You know I could just attack you and consider it self defense because you technically kidnapped me and then you’ll finally be in jail.”

Viperon let out a low chuckle. “Oh Kitty. We both know you’re not going to do that. You’re all meow. You’ve actually been the one to most stand up for me along with your strong friend.” 

“First of all, we are seriously dumbfounded on how you’re getting inside or eavesdropping us or whatever. Second of all, that’s just so we can catch you. The better we know you, the easier we can track and catch you.” Chat replied flatly.

Luka dramatically put a hand to his chest. “Oh what I shame. And here I was thinking you actually cared about a fellow broken soul. So you’re saying you’re just as cold and heartless as the average cop?”

“No! That’s not at all what I’m saying I mean I do care-...” Chat let out a long and deep sigh. “Why do you care so much?”

“When I say I’m interested in you, I don’t just mean in your appearance, Kitty. You have this...pain...in your eyes...in your heart. It’s on the same measure as mine. I feel we’re very similar.”

“Well maybe except for the fact I save the day from people like you?”

Viperon began to clap sarcastically. “You can handle your horrible traumatic life better than me! Hurray for you!” He rolled his snake-eye contacted eyes. “Look. Murder is bad. I know, trust me. I’m well aware of it. But ‘people like me’? That’s hurtful, truly. I’m tired of being viewed as a monster by you law enforcement. I was only ridding the world of horrible abusers. You know if you want, I could take Gabriel Agreste off your hands.”

Chat felt his eyes grow wide involuntarily. “H-How do you-“

“I heard what I needed to that night. I’m not going to use it against you, I’m not even sure how I would. I’m just gonna say that pretty face shouldn’t be underneath a dark mask.”

“I could say that same.” Chat scoffed. 

Viperon looked rather amused by this comment.

“That’s right, I’m not gonna deny it. You’re attractive. What would lying about it do? I’m not gonna let you tease me without letting you know I’m not dense.” Chat crossed his arms. 

Viperon threw his head back with a husky laugh. “You know, I gotta love it.”

“My thanks, I’ll be here all week.” Chat said with a short laugh. “But look it’s....its kinda scary that a well known criminal knows who I am....”

“I’m not going to hurt you with it. I actually have admired you for awhile. Not for being a famous model, no no. For being able to survive all those years of abuse and loneliness and acting fake. I’ve always been able to see it. Finding out you were Chat Noir wasn’t a shock.”

“You.....” Chat turned slightly to look at Viperon. “You’ve always been able to tell?”

Viperon nodded. “I’m good at emotions. I can read people’s emotions and intentions. You keep saying you’re going to turn me in. But let’s face it. If you were going to turn me in, you would have done so by now.”

There was silence for a solid minute.

“I think we could be friends, you and I. I mean how tv show would that be? Brilliant cop and dangerous criminal. Friends. Perhaps even more.” Viperon waved his hand across the air. 

“I hate how well you can read me. You can read me better than I can read myself. Tell me...do I want to turn you in?”

Viperon slowly shook his head. “Not at all. You want to get to understand me. Because although part of you fears you’re being tricked, the other part knows what I’m saying is true.” Viperon held out a hand to Chat. “What do you say, Chat Noir? Peace?”

Chat’s cat-eye eye contacted eyes locked onto the gloved hand that was presented in front of him. The snake-scaled criminal had spoken words Chat could feel in his heart was true. 

Chat’s black cat gloved hand locked with Viperon’s. Cat eyes moved to meet snake ones. 

“Peace.”

•

-

•

•

-

•

“Alright cat boy.” Kim put his hand other his chin. “Open up. You thoroughly lied to LB and Kagami but I expect honesty to me and Chloe. Did Viperon take you away from the scene that night?”

“You don’t need to treat it as ‘that night,’ it was two days ago.” Chat retorted.

“You can’t hide from this Noir! We’re your best friends. We want honesty.”

“Eh. Yeah it was Viperon. He....he uh....he uh read...read my feelings?” Chat began awkwardly.

“Which were....?” Kim asked.

Chat looked to the side.

“Come on. This is Chloe’s living room. Let it be your safe space. So. Which were?”

“That um.....I don’t want to turn him in...?”

“What?!” Kim and Chloe let out in unison.

Chat shrugged with a cheeky, nervous smile. “I dunno?! I don’t know why either! It confuses me too! Trust me........ just......he’s like supernatural, you know? He can read me like a book!”

“But you’re main job right now is to get that man in jail!” Chloe exclaimed. “How can you not want to turn him in?!”

“I don’t have a fucking clue I’ve already expressed this! But you talked to him! He’s interesting! Different! Just try to deny it!”

“I mean.....he’s not wrong...” Kim said quietly.

“What?!” Chloe exclaimed once again.

“He...he wants to get to know me...” Chat continued.

“Are you two monkeys insane or something?! Adrien if he were to learn too much about you he could-“

“Figure out my identity? Yeah, he’s already done that.”

Both Kim and Chloe gasped.

“Well holy shit man.” Kim stated simply.

“He told me. He said he....admires me and always has...not for being a model but...for living and surviving years of abuse and loneliness...”

“Broooooo, the snake can read right into your soul man.” Kim slapped his own thigh, which prompted a scoff from Chloe.

“God Kim you’re so totally lame. You act like you’re fifteen.”

“Whoa there Chlo! A bit rude, don’t you think? I recall saving you from worse injuries the other night.” Kim put his hands on his hips. 

“Ugh.” Chloe scoffed again. 

“Whoa you two, you were mad at me and LB for fighting you don’t get to turn around and do the same as soon as we’re out of the work place.” Chat scolded with a flat look on his face. “Anyways just....I feel like I can’t turn him down....almost like I don’t have a right to. He’s interested in me. And if I do ever change my mind, this is my key to information on him. I currently don’t plan on using it against him but I mean I guess I can attempt to use that to justify this?”

“So what you’re just gonna hang out like two thirteen year girls or something?” Chloe said with an eye roll. 

“No...I’m not sure how this is going to go if I’m being completely honest. But what I do know is....I want to let it happen.”

“Come on Chlo, I trust Chat.” Kim began.

“But we’re cops! He’s murdered people! We can’t just let him get away when he’s right under our finger tips!”

“Yeah, bad people! This guys seems to be smart what if he was able to find evidence of those crimes?” Kim defended. 

“Then he could have brought them to us!” Chloe countered. 

“Come on Chloe? We’ve been friends since we were little...don’t you trust me?”

Chloe closed her eyes, unsure if she could take the poor, painful gaze of pure sadness that had been directed at her. 

“I-I....I......I do.....but....it just feels....morally wrong....to let a criminal get away? If I wasn’t a cop maybe I’d feel better....it wouldn’t be my job to catch him then....b-but I am and I just......” Chloe used her arm to wipe the newly formed tears on her face. “It’s just....what if he really is a bad person? What if even if he’s changed he was a horrible person in the past and.....He’s a criminal...”

“Chloe, everyone has a story. It’s not fair to not hear them all out.” Kim said softly. “Honestly....I think if we truly felt he was a bad guy, we wouldn’t be so hesitant. Our instincts seem to know what they’re doing. I say we trust them.” 

Chloe allowed her eyes to slightly open. She turned her irises to look at Kim and Chat. “The moment that instinct changes....don’t hesitate.”

•

-

•

•

-

•

“Luka he-he could totally be duping you his number one job right now is to get you in jail!” Juleka exclaimed. 

“Have some faith, Jules. He seems to trust me. Even if he doesn’t quite know it yet.”

“Luka you’re letting your emotions get the best of you. I don’t support that this is how you save me, but I prefer it to the previous way. I need you here. Not just because I can’t take care of myself but....you’re my brother....I can’t loose you, Luka.”

Luka turned his blue and green gaze to look at his sister softly, a smile of the same nature accompanying it. 

“I’m not letting them get the best of me. I’m letting them guide me. I’ve always had good instincts. I can read emotions. It’s a little unfortunate, but I prefer to look at the bright side. He’s had three chances to attack me and capture me. If he was going to, he would have done it by now and not waste his time with all this fluff. The information is unnecessary if he can just get me easily, which he’s had the chance to.”

“I-I mean....yeah that makes sense I guess.....but I...what if he turns on you? You’re presenting him with opportunities to get to you easily...”

“Jules. As I’ve said. I’ve always had good instincts. I trust him.”

Juleka took a deep breath, inhaling through her nose. “Okay but...The moment that instinct changes....don’t hesitate.”

•

-

•

•

-

•

It had been exactly a week since Chat had last seen Viperon. The team wasn’t any closer to catching him than they were before. They showed up a moment too late to each of his crimes which not to mention, there hadn’t been many lately.

Chat was currently leaning his elbows along the edge of a bridge, his green cat like eye contacts focused out on the moon lit water. 

About three minutes later, Chat turned when he felt a presence next to him. 

“Hey Viperon. Bout time you joined me. It wouldn’t be fanfiction enough if you didn’t.” Chat teased.

“I don’t appear out of thin air though it may seem like I do. I’m a person with a life.” Viperon replied calmly.

“What do you do when you’re not robbing people?” Chat inquired.

“I can’t tell you that. Revealing my identity to a cop is too dangerous. What if you suddenly turn against me? I can’t have that happening.” 

“It won’t, I promise. And you won’t use my identity against me. I promise the same with you. Now you don’t have to tell me who you are, but a detail or two about the real you would be nice.” Chat shrugged, finally returning his gaze back to the water. 

“Hm. It’s not like I’m anyone of note anyways. I like music.”

“Like to play it? Or to listen? Instruments or singing?”

“That’s too much.” Viperon said with a chuckle. “I can only go vague, remember?”

“Ah, Yeah you’re right I guess.” 

Silence remained for about two solid minutes more. 

“What are your cop friends like? Chloe and Kim I believe their names to be?” Viperon inquired, finally breaking the silence.

“Well. Chloe is really sassy. She had bad parents growing up. Her dad treated her like a princess and her mom treated her like she didn’t exist. She used to be a bit of a bully, but now she’s more of a sassy diva. Personally I think lawyer would suit her better than cop, but she’s still really good at what she does. Plus she’s pretty, which has actually managed to distract and help us catch criminals.”

Viperon chuckled once more. “Hm. That ever happen for you?”

It was Chat’s turn to let out a chuckle. “Ah, so I see you’re not done hitting on me.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be. Tell me about Kim.”

“Well, he’s really sporty. He’s dating his childhood frenemy, Alix. I think they’re engaged but quite frankly I don’t remember. All I know is they’re not married yet. Kim is like, brains and bronze. It’s absolutely spectacular how he can be both. He’s broken bones just by grabbing an arm with force. He’s a great guy to have on the team. I’ve worked with him before I came here to be on this force. Honestly I’m thinking of sticking around here for a bit, this town is raided with criminals. And yes before you say anything, I mean truly bad criminals. And then there’s you.”

“I appreciate it. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m actually pretty sensitive. Being called a villain really hurts. And so does having a gun pointed at you when you have your weapon down.”

“Wait, So when you said that uneased you and made you uncomfortable you were serious and not just playing around?”

Viperon nodded. “Yeah, I hold up a facade of myself a lot. You’d be surprised to see the real me. The one that lacks all the confidence Viperon holds so high.”

“I’m...sorry....it’s just sorta our job...you know? I hope you can understand....we’ve dealt with lots of different types of criminals....”

“Ah no I certainly don’t blame you guys, didn’t mean to give off that idea. Just letting you know.” 

Another several minutes of silence.

“You know the whereabouts of Chloe’s parents?”

“You are not murdering them.”

“Doesn’t sound like they do any positive survive to this world. Why not take them out? Not all scumbags can be convicted of crimes and serve time legally. They must suffer in other ways.”

“So that’s why you kill people. Because you feel the law isn’t doing its job?” Chat turned his head to look at Viperon.

“Sometimes it can’t. I don’t blame you cops and law enforcement. It’s just the way our world has been programmed to work. They can’t suffer by the law, so they will answer to me.”

“Just...” Chat sighed. “I don’t want you to put any heavier of crimes on your back. You’re sentence would be heavy enough already. It’s been a year since you murdered anyone. You have some self control, I know you do.”

“It’s not me that’s the bad guy, tomcat. Just trying to help. You know she’d be happy to see them dead.”

Chat began the new several minutes of silence.

“She would be thrilled but.....what if you can’t get away? It’s not just that I don’t want to catch you it’s that....I don’t want it to happen at all...” Chat admitted, his voice lowered slightly.

“It means a lot to me, it truly does. My sister says the same thing you know.”

“.....your....sister?”

Viperon jumped. “Ah shit I didn’t mean to mention that too much too much fuck j-just forget it.” He sighed, grabbing the side of his face with his gloved hand.

“You don’t just hurt people...you steal too....you’re providing for her....aren’t you?”

“I said forget it.” Viperon snapped.

“Look I’m just trying to-“

“Drop it.”

Even more silence. This time the silence was cut by the sounds of soft crying.

Once Chat noticed, he gasped with slight worry. “Having a sister doesn’t make you obvious at all many people have sisters...” Chat began awkwardly. “I mean you know I’m rich-“

“Stop it. Don’t you dare offer to help me. You don’t know me.”

“Why is your sister such a sensitive topic for you?”

“......I-it’s not even her just.....I don’t know...this happens to me. I break down. Just...my head gets so full of thoughts and then they’re stuck and I just and I random things trigger them and I just I’m thinking too much I...”

So this was the kraken. This was the vile criminal murdering in cold blood. Yeah, not exactly.

Chat gently placed a hand on Viperon’s shoulder, causing the latter to jump with startlement.

“Just relax.” Chat soothed. “Just......relax.”

Viperon ended up letting the rest of his sobs out while Chat gently rubbed his back in comfort. 

Viperon turned to face Chat, his eyes red from crying still. “Thank you for being so kind to me....you have no right...”

“I can tell these are pure...raw emotions. You’re right. We’re a lot like each other.” Chat flashed a gentle smile, then took a step back. “My turn to dash off into the night. Glad to help.” Chat gave a hand solute, and was off in a flash.

Viperon’s eyes lingered on the spot Chat had been for a good twenty seconds before he turned away, placing a hand over his heart.

•

-

•

•

-

•


	2. Coffee break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Significantly shorter chapter here.
> 
> The station gets a case that Chat Noir had dreaded ever since he started the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping to get another chapter eventually. This one sat in my wips for awhile. Idk, guess I need motivation.

“I’m not sure what’s happening, but Viperon just seemed to kinda stop robberies these past few weeks.” Kagami noted. “I wonder if something’s up.”

Chat kinda knew the answer to that. Last night at the bridge he seemed pretty emotional. It wasn’t anything particular just...emotions.

“Yeah seems like it’s a common theme.” Kim commented with a fake cough and a glance in Chat’s direction. Chloe added on a gaze as well.

“Um...so LB...M’Lady...” Chat began with nervous laughter and two finger guns. Ladybug’s face was less than amused.

“You um....you seem kinda different lately....like normally you’re stern but with this just...you don’t seem to be accepting the difficulty of the case and-“

“I really don’t want to deal with this right now. I told you, I’m fine.” Ladybug replied sternly.

“Well you have been kind of an ass lately and we were just worried ab-“ Kim began before being cut off.

“No, no worrying will be necessary. Sometimes I just get like this. It’s not a big deal.” 

“Yeah guys, I say we leave it alone.” Kagami suggested. “Let her be, we have bigger issues to be dealing with here.” 

Chat, Chloe, and Kim all sighed.

•

-

•

Marinette sat on Kagami’s couch, an energy drink bottle in hand. 

“Thanks for letting me come over Kags.” Marinette said, taking a swig of her drink after her words finished.

“No problem Mari. I know you’ve been really stressed lately. A tough case like this was just assigned at the wrong time, huh?” Kagami replied, adjusting herself to sit on the couch next to Marinette.

“You couldn’t have said it better. I’ve got enough going on with my dad I don’t need some emotional tragic anime villain to worry about. I just want to beat him like I do with the rest of them.”

“But that hasn’t been working.” Kagami pointed out. “Listening to others doesn’t make you weak. In fact, I think it makes you stronger. If you listen to Chat and Kim, we can have Viperon put to justice in no time.”

Marinette turned her head to look at Kagami. “You really think so?”

“Promise.”

•

-

•

•

-

•

Two days later, around three weeks now on the Viperon case it was.

Chat Noir was sitting alone in what he had picked up on what was Viperon’s favorite place to go—the lake. He wasn’t alone for long though.

“Nice of you to finally join me, Viper.” Chat greeted.

“Ooo, Viper. I like it.” Viperon said with a nod. “I’ll offer again like I do every time. Want me to deal with any scumbags for you? Murder is murder it doesn’t really matter how many.”

“Actually, it can.” Chat corrected. “I mean I want to try to find a way to get the case to drop but I don’t know how to do that so I just gotta plan it on the down low.”

“I appreciate the thought, tomcat.” Viperon stayed silent for a few seconds before opening his eyes wide in thought. “What if I killed someone popular but didn’t sign it as me? I haven’t done anything in a bit anyways. All your focus would be somewhere else.”

“No. I told you. No more murdering anyone else.”

“Well who decided you were the boss of me, blondie?”

“Um, federal law? I’m a cop I’m in charge of the general public.” Chat pointed out.

“Hm, well I could do some good if you would really let me. And technically, you can’t stop me either.”

“Yes, yes I know...don’t remind me..”

“Alright then. You can only play good cop for so long. Justice is overrated. The law is screwed up, Chat. It’s people like me that serve correctly. Killing our tournamenters, but we’re the ones that serve time in hell. Alright then. Hell. I can deal with that. I was never going to heaven, Tomcat.”

Almost like magic, Viperon was gone. Chat let out a long sigh. “God fucking..fuck. What is he going to do?”

•

-

•

•

-

•

Chat got his answer the next day. 

“Gabriel Agreste found dead in his home.” Ladybug announced. “All that’s known is that his gory corpse was found in his room by his assistant. They’re assigning us to hunt down the killer, they’ve got an entire list of suspects.”

“But what about Viperon?” Chloe asked. “What if he attacks again?”

“He’s slowed down. They’re sending the local force onto him. Until we get another lead, there’s only so much we can do. We found his pattern, but he’s not attacking again.” Ladybug explained. She turned to look at Chat, who looked as if his head was going to straight up explode. “You Alright?”

“That’s my fucking dad of course I’m not okay!” Chat hissed.

“I thought you hated him.” Alix pointed out.

“I do! But I never wanted this to happen! Now he could be with my mom and he doesn’t deserve it! Do you have any idea what type of cop I feel like right now?! I could have s-....” Chat cut off.

“Adrien. I know you feel like you could have stopped this if you were perhaps closer with your dad.” Kagami began. “But it isn’t your fault. If my mom were to suddenly die, I’d say she deserved it. She ruined my childhood.”

“Kagami! You’re a cop! How can you think that?!” Chat exclaimed.

“Eh. It’s not like she’s just going to turn up dead because I said I was fine with it.”

“There are ears everywhere! You never know what could end up happening!”

“Are you saying the culprit could be someone here?” Ladybug inquired calmly.

“Of course not! But Viperon was able to get in! What if someone else found a way to spy too?” Chat questioned.

“Well we can worry about that later we’ve got a mansion to investigate.”

•

-

•

Adrien didn’t expect to find himself straight up walking down the street not in costume at any point during this. But he wanted a break from feeling like a cop for a second. Because then maybe he wouldn’t feel responsible for the death of his father. 

Eventually it was sunset, and he found himself watching the lake from a bench. 

“Kitten’s looking a little bare today.” 

Adrien’s automatic reaction to Viperon’s voice was to roll his eyes.

“Don’t you fucking dare start with that shit.” Adrien sneered.

“I don’t understand why you’re mad. You got what you wanted. Your department isn’t focusing on me anymore. It was announced in the news where your new focus is.” 

Adrien swiftly turned around to face Viperon, his eyebrows deeply furrowed in anger. 

“Don’t understand why I’m mad? You fucking murdered my father!”

“Where’s my thank you?”

“You’re not getting one. I told you not to do it!”

“I was originally just going to rob him.” Viperon shrugged. “Because I knew you didn’t want me to. But hearing him speak...what he was saying...it just angered me...tell me. What did he look like when you went to see his corpse?”

“Well from what I’ve observed as a cop, it looked like it was on instinct. It was messy, there didn’t appear to be a plan. Just whatever would get him dead the fastest....what does that have to do with anything? It’s not changing that fact that I should turn you in right now.”

“Hearing him speak about how useless you were when you were modeling made me angry, Adrien. He doesn’t understand how important the role of a cop is.” Viperon jumped over the bench, taking a seat next to Adrien.

“It’s nothing I haven’t heard before. He um...he’s actually committed some crimes in the past...But I never had the courage to put him to justice so..I became a cop instead. To help put others to justice.”

Viperon’s face filled with amusement. “So. He fits my pattern. Interesting. If you were to tell your cop friends that, I could be put on the list of suspects. But he has it well covered up, doesn’t he?”

“No normal or cop run background check could discover it. He was never caught...why am I telling you this?” Adrien pulled out a gun from his belt, pointing it at Viperon.

The latter only blinked calmly. “What, you gonna turn me in? Shoot me? Claim self defense? I dare you. I won’t stop you. Go ahead.”

Adrien only stared at the snake themed thief for a solid three minutes before slowly lowering his gun. 

“You hate your dad. You only feel so guilty because you didn’t make sure I was stopped. You couldn’t control it like when you tried to dispose of him yourself.”

“Wh-“

“That amount of guilt? Your reactions? I can read you. You’re no hero, Adrien. You’re just like me. That darkness of defense of what you truly care about is deep in your heart. You’re only trying to cover it because your conscious can’t bare it.”

“S-Stop reading me...stop it...”

“Of course no one would believe me if I told them Chat Noir attempted murder.” Viperon shrugged. “But whatever. You now know I know. And that’s gonna mean something to you. You’ve never truly felt right. Sharing it feels good, admit it.”

“I-I...Hate how reasonable you sound...you’re manipulating me but...no you aren’t...you’re not trying to...it’s just how you know how to communicate...you’re truly trying to help...”

“Hm. I guess that’s what you see.” Viperon shrugged. “I am not attempting to manipulate you. I’m trying to help.”

“I...became a cop to...stop criminals...stop the bad guys...but you’re no bad guy...” Adrien slipped his gun back into his his belt. 

“I thought we had established this, had we not?” Viperon tilted his head. 

“No-No we did I’m just...tired.”

“Well, I’ll let you sleep then.” 

Adrien turned to reply, but Viperon was gone before he could. He let out a sigh.

•

-

•

It was the next day, and Chat Noir wore the face of death. Or uh, lack of sleep. 

“Chat, I don’t think you could look more dead if you tried.” Alix laughed.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “My father just got murdered do you think I’m going to be getting sleep any time soon?”

“Eh. Probably not.” Alix replied with a shrug. Chloe and Alix high-fived.

“If you ask me, I’d say a certain snake would have to do with that.” Kim laughed. 

“Sshhh!” Chat hissed, slapping Kim in the face.

“Ow!”

“We’re in a public coffee shop shut up!”

Kim held up his coffee to take a sip of it, but it was automatically slapped out of his hand by Chat.

“Hey!” Kim growled. “That cost money-“ Kim’s eyes darted to the side.

“Sorry I am not in a good mood right now you need to-“

“Chat.”

“Not now Alix. Kim, I’m sorry I don’t generally get that upset just-“

“CHAT!”

“WHAT?” 

Alix pointed to the ground next to their table. There was a man with long dyed blue hair crouching over, coffee dripping all over him.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Chat dashed out of his seat, and to the floor to crouch in front of the man. He swiped up the coffee up, nearly dropping it. “Sorry I was just kind of upset definitely not a good impression of me-“

The main raised up his head, slowly lowering his hands from his ears. The blue-green heterochromia held in his eyes stood out automatically. He only gently smiled. 

“It’s alright Mr Noir. Probably my fault for getting freaked out by the arguing. I didn’t exactly see it coming, I’m blind in my blue eye.”

“N-No um I’m so sorry now you have to go and change oh goddamnit it.” Chat sighed. “Oh, ah...sorry...” He pushed himself up to stand, offering a hand to the man to do the same, which he took. “I’m so sorry um...”

“Luka.”

“I’m so sorry, Luka.” Chat rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“I heard what happened. That must be really rough. Even great detectives face hardships. You can’t be strong for everything, right? I imagine it must be hard for Adrien. He’s probably not easy to deal with it. I imagine he’s very emotional.”

Chat nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess not. And yeah uh...he is...Here uh, what did you want? I’ll buy it for you, in an attempt of an apology.”

“What about getting me a new coffee?” Kim hissed with crossed arms.

“Yeah yeah just a second, Kim.” Chat answered, clearly not paying attention.

“You should probably pay attention to your college there.” Luka laughed. “I’m just no one. I was actually just grabbing a smoothie for my sister, she’s in the corner. Girl in the wheelchair.”

Chat glanced over into the corner, automatically seeing who Luka was referring to. “I-I can buy that! And are you sure you don’t want something? Trust me this job pays a lot, I’ve got the money.”

Chloe let out a laugh. “Guys, I think Chat’s in love.”

“Nope, I’m pretty sure he’s devoted his heart to Viperon. You hear how he talks about him, right?” Kim laughed.

“You Guys still need to fill me in on that.” Alix stuck out her tongue playfully.

Luka’s glance quickly went on Kim’s direction, then went back to Chat.

Chat stayed still for a second, then his brain suddenly processed what had happened. “Th-They’re joking! I’m o-on the head of his case or w-was before we got this new one and they’re my best friends so they’re just being stupid.” Chat explained, his face tomato red.

Luka offered a gentle smile. “I get that. Don’t let them get to you though. But I’m sure they’re just trying to have fun. I mean most criminals are scrappy old men, I understand they’d take the first chance they got to tease you when a young criminal came on the scene. Now I’m gonna get back to my sister. Thanks for offering to pay, but I got it.” Luka gave a wave, then made his way up to the counter.

Chat sat back down, a look of pure death directed towards his friends. “Are you trying to kill me?!”

All three burst into laughter. 

“You are such a reck!” Alix cackled.

•

-

•

•

-

•

“Luka what the heck were you thinking?!” Juleka exclaimed. “Talking to Chat like that?!”

“If I tried to ignore him, it would seem suspicious. I didn’t try to run into him it just...happened.” Luka shrugged while flipping through the stack of mail.

“I know just...I guess I’m worried...you don’t seem okay.”

“I didn’t want to murder again...it was so impulsive.” Luka sighed. “Chat is on my side, but how long can he really keep me out of jail?” He continued to flip through the mail stack, but paused at one piece, dropping the rest.

“Luka?” Juleka tilted her head.

“...Theo...oh my god how’d he get our address...” He ripped the letter from the envelope, quickly scanning it. He automatically ran back into the hallway.

“Luka? Luka what are you doing?” Juleka called, unease tucked into her tone.

A few minutes later, Viperon emerged from the hall. “We don’t all get second chances. Especially not Theo.” He quickly ran to the back.

Juleka sighed, hearing the back exit open and close swiftly. “Luka...”

•

-

•

•

-

•

“Théo Barbot. He was an artist, did most of popular town statues and such.” Ladybug noted to her group. “Apparently he also has a history of paying male prostitutes to come to his shop to engage in harsh sexual play. Lemne Oran came last night and found Théo’s dismembered and gory corpse attached to many of the different BDSM related devices in his workshop.”

“I’d say for now we look into all his current clientele and past clients for suspects.” Kagami replied. 

“Sabrina’s on the phone, she says she’s doing what she can to look through his records.” Chloe commented.

Chat stood against the wall, holding the side of his face with his hands.

Kim walked up to Chat. “You okay man?”

“I’m tired of seeing so much gory death. There’s just so much of it. I’m dealing with a lot.”

Kim nodded. “Ah. I get that. This definitely isn’t an easy job.”

Chat sighed. “Unfortunately, it never will be.”

•

-

•

•

-

•

“Theo set his records to self destruct. All his clients for prostitution and for his art clients. If anyone tries the wrong password just two times, they permanently erase.” Sabrina sighed. The group was back at the station.

“That’s ridiculous! What’s our lead on his murder now?” Kim groaned.

“I’m not sure.” Ladybug admitted. “We’re still looking into Gabriel. The chiefs want us to choose a case to focus on, and the other one will be passed to a different station. They want an announcement on it by tomorrow.”

“I Uh...they’re both important cases.” Chat shrugged. “Just handing one over? Why can’t we do both?”

“Because we need all the focus we can get.” Ladybug replied. “I want all of your votes by the end of the day.”

•

-

•

•

-

•


End file.
